hopefully someone to be known
by NotYourAveragePerfectionist
Summary: are they truly people who will be known one day?
1. harry

harry potter

poor little boy

stuck with the cruel

m-u-g-g-l-e-s

until that day

(that wonderful day)

swept away to

HOGWARTS

friends at the start

as well as

e/n/e/m/i/e/s

be warned, harry potter

(not everything is as it seems)

oh, but you're brave

(aren't you?)

little first-year child of gryffindor house

the one known for bravery

(but weren't you considered a slytherin?)

(by the sorting hat itself?)

he is where he belongs

the house of the brave

after all

he-who-shall-not-be-named

was a slytherin

(voldemort)

but harry is better

(yes, someone destined for greatness)

what if he doesn't want it?

he is his own

p

e

r

s

o

n

he defeated you-know-who

(destined for greatness and nothing more)

destined for greatness and _something_ more

bravery got you far, little boy

(let's see how much farther it gets you)

it'll get you very far, indeed

* * *

 **Hello again! I changed my username, so you might not have realized who that was (I was formerly Eeveelutions Are Awesome, for anyone who's new o is confused). This is a series of poems I wrote for school, even though my E/LA teacher hates poetry (*insert evil laugh*), so that's why they're so bad. I was going along with the requirements needed, but I'm still pretty happy with how they ended up, so I'm putting them here. Oh, and that Hogwarts thing up there? It originally had a space between each letter, but it wouldn't let me do that for some reason. Just pretend it's the way it should be. I'll be putting on of the four poems that I wrote out once a week, so I don't spam you guys, and so you get something until the next chapter of "Elves in Camp Half-Blood?" is out. Don't worry, it should be out at the latest a week after I post the last poem on here!**


	2. ron

r/o/n/a/l/d w/e/a/s/l/e/y

the other weasley boy

(nothing left for you)

(nothing **you'll** be known for)

except for wizard's

 **c** \- **h**

 **e**

 **s** - **s**

(but where will that get you?)

someday it'll get you somewhere

( _not today_ )

but there's your bravery

how far did that get you?

(oh, yeah)

(you even failed the life-sized version)

l-i-t-t-l-e r-o-n w-e-a-s-l-e-y

(can't even control his own life properly)

but

you sacrificed your knight

so they could continue

a true act of

b

r

a

v

e

r

y

(but that's as far as you got)

you'll go

f

a - a

r - r

t - t

h - h

e - e

r - r

than that next time

(won't you?)

 **yes,** you will

(you want to be known for _something_ , don't you?)

* * *

 **Me again. The original did not have the hyphens in "farther" or the chess part, so just pretend those aren't there as well. See you next Thursday!**


	3. hermione

hermione granger  
the muggle-born genius  
(doesn't matter how smart you are)  
(still a mudblood)  
you excel at everything you do  
(at least, that's what they think)  
but then they came and  
s/a/v/e/d  
you  
they saw through your little  
f-a-c-a-d-e  
(because you weren't brave enough)  
but what about now?  
 _you're_  
the one who saved  
 _them_  
your debt is  
p  
a  
i  
d  
you don't need to stay around anymore  
but  
(but _but_ **but** )  
somewhere along the road  
you became friends?  
(you're stuck with them now)  
but look where you are now  
look where they helped get you  
a  
t-r-u-e  
g・r・y・f・f・i・n・d・o・r  
you finally showed them  
( _more_ than just a mudblood)  
( _more_ than just a genius)  
( _more_ than just that one girl)  
see?  
you belong here after all  
you learned what true bravery is  
you learned  
 **who you are**

* * *

 **I actually almost forgot to post this. I remembered just in time, though! And I may be posting the last one a day early, I'm going to be gone for two weeks on vacation, so I really have to finish that chapter I promised you!**


	4. neville

neville longbottom  
 **little helpless boy  
** (should you even know magic?)  
[can't even keep track of your own toad]  
(mocked by everyone and everything)  
but you're in gryffindor for a reason  
(you?)  
(brave?)  
(ha! as if it was even possible for you)  
but they see you as a  
p-e-r-s-o-n  
like you're actually capable of something  
they see you as someone worthy of being here  
(but should you really be?)  
s  
t  
a  
n  
d  
i  
n  
g  
up to them  
(was that _good?_ was that _bad?_ )  
does it even matter?  
for the first time in your entire life  
you've done something worth recognizing  
it was a brave something, too  
t/h/a/t i/s w/h/y /y/o/u/'/r/e h/e/r/e/, a/f/t/e/r a/l/l  
rewarded those precious ten points  
(but was it really worth it?)  
live with the decision you made  
you can't ever go  
k  
c  
a  
b  
so do something with the decisions you make  
(prove you deserve to be here)  
you've already proven yourself  
 _so believe it already and be the brave little boy you should be_

* * *

 **This is the last poem in this series, and although I usually post on Thursday, I have to post this one a day early because I'm leaving today on vacation for two weeks. And yes, that means the you won't get your next chapter for a little longer. Sorry about that.**


End file.
